1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flight control systems for helicopters and more particularly to a collective pitch stick which can be telescopically retracted to permit a pilot to more easily climb into and get out of his seat in the cockpit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cockpits of aircraft are characteristically crowded with instruments and controls and not only is a pilot somewhat limited in movement while in his seat, but it can be particularly difficult for him to climb into or out of his seat. In addition to a cyclic pitch stick located between the pilot's legs as a typical airplane control stick is located, helicopters have a collective control stick located at the left side of the pilot. This stick is designed to be raised or lowered to control the collective pitch of the helicopter rotor blades. When the door to the cockpit is at the left side of the cockpit, the collective pitch stick even in its lowered position can be an impediment to getting into and out of the pilot's seat.
A curved airplane control stick to minimize interference with a pilot's body is taught in Henricksen U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,522. Further, for student pilot training, a collapsible airplane control stick is taught in Palmer U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,817 and a yieldable airplane control system is taught in Marte U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,851. The concept of preventing a collective pitch stick from interfering with the escape apparatus from a disabled helicopter is taught in Valentine U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,397.